Bad Memories
by Black Lily Angel
Summary: Mikan was kidnapped by the AAO, there she met Aoi a little girl who she has now sworn to protect. Mikan and Aoi escaped and are now starting a new life at Gakuen Alice. How will it go? Escpecially when people from their past recognize them? Adopted from ABCMECBA!
1. The Escape

**Hello there :) I'm Black Lily Angel. Before anyone goes ranting that I stole the story Me-chan (ABCMECBA) has agreed to letting me adopt the story. If you want to take a look at the original check out Me-chan's profile. Please enjoy the first chapter to _Bad Memories _which has been revised by me altough most of the chapter was written by Me-chan.  
**

**Disclaimer: Black Lily Angel does not own any from Gakuen Alice no matter how much she wants too. Or the plot for that matter XD Enjoy!**

**Dedicated to Me-chan for letting me adopt this awesome story! XD**

* * *

Summary: Mikan was kidnapped by the AAO, there she met Aoi a little girl who she has now sworn to protect. Mikan and Aoi escaped and are now starting a new life at Gakuen Alice. How will it go? Escpecially when people from their past recognize them?

Chapter One:

Escaping

* * *

Mikan thought back to how she and Aoi ended up on a street in Tokyo. She thought back at the time it began…

FLASH BACK:

The 5 year old, hazel eyed brunette was sitting at a huge table, and was drawing. Her mother was playing the piano, Beethoven Piano Sonata No.32-1. A wired silence accrued, but not long after it was broken by the maid's screaming. The screams ended with a **'bang, bang, bang!'** Mikan knew that sound. The sound of a gun. Her mother stopped playing, her eyes showed fear and shock. Mikan's mother Yuka rushed to her, and picked her up. Yuka ran to the back of the room and hid her daughter in a closet.

"Mommy what's happening?" Mikan asked scared. Her own hazel eyes wide with fear as she clung to her mother's legs.

"Just stay in the closet Mikan. And no matter what don't come out!" her mother said with teary eyes. Yuka quickly pried Mikan off her legs and pushed into the medium sized closet.

"But-" the little girl was interrupted by a man's voice.

"They must be in this room!" a man yelled.

"We don't have the time to argue now Mikan, just stay silent no matter what!" her mother said as she closed the door to the closet firmly. Moments after Mikan could hear the living room door clash open. She desperately wanted to open the door and see what was happening. What was going on? Who were these people?

Men were yelling and again gun shots were heard. Mikan was scared, she wanted to scream but her mother's words kept her from doing so. Silent tears were falling down her cheeks. She found a heavy blanket inside the closet and moved to the furthest corner. Burying her face into the cover she used it to muffle her sobs. She tried blocked out the screams and gun shots from outside the closet.

**BANG**

**BANG**

**BANG**

_'Mommy please, please be okay!_'

The noise disappeared, and after a while she decided to come out (Even though her mother had told her not to). When she came out, all the men she had heard earlier were gone. As she looked around the room for her mother, she saw something crimson colored at the brown wooden floor. She walked closer to it, and she rubbed her eyes to make sure they didn't play a trick on her. In front of her, her mother was lying covered in her own blood. The once so white dress her mother had on was now completely crimson, and her skin was pale. Her eyes were closed, Mikan fell to her knees.

"M-mommy! Please, p-please wake up!" the little girl sobbed while shaking her mother's body lightly. Her mommy was cold to her touch and she shivered. Looking down she saw herself covered in some sort of red, sticky liquid.

'_Blood,' _her mind supplied her.

'_Daddy!'_ She needed her dad. He could make her mom wake up. She was sure of it!

"DADDY, DADDY! MOMMY NEEDS! YOU WHERE ARE YOU?" she screamed, fear thick in her voice. She waited a few seconds for him to respond back but when he didn't her worry began to grow. Just when she was about to leave she remembered how cold her mother's body was. Quickly running inside the closet once more she grabbed the blanket in there and used it to cover her mother.

When she didn't get an answer, she opened the door which led to the hallway. Mikan walked to the kitchen where a male body covered in blood caught her eye. Her dad's unmoving body to be precise.

"N-no this can't be… Not you too dad. Please wake up… No more sleeping…," she whispered hoarsely from all her screaming earlier. A fresh onslaught of tears fell from her eyes once more as she hugged her dad. She cried at her daddy's 'sleeping' body, she shook him lightly and tried to wake him up, but it didn't help. "Da-daddy wake up! You have to wake up! Mommy won't wake up too! Please Daddy! Please…"

The police came 20 minutes later, apparently one maid had gotten away and had called the police. The police men came in, not expecting to see a little girl covered in her dead family's blood. One went closer to the girl, trying to get her away from the body of her late father.

"Come with me, you can't stay in here," the man calmly said to her.

She glared at him with as much hate as her five year old body could muster. "N-no! I won't leave Mommy and Daddy! They just _have_ to w-wake up!" she sobbed hugging the body tighter.

The officer's eyes softened at the little girl. _'She's only five. She doesn't even understand death yet. She thinks th_e_y're only sleeping.'_ The police man picked her up in his arms, even though she screamed and kicked him he didn't let go of her. Instead he hugged tightly and whispered comforting words into her ear. That was all it took to make her burst out crying again. The police man took her outside, where a paramedic drove her to the hospital.

The last thing Mikan could remember was staring at the metallic ceiling of the ambulance as a paramedic rushed to her side and began asking her questions. Too tired to answer she fell asleep on the white bed like stretcher they had put her in.

'_I hope Mommy and Daddy wake up soon.'_

Soon after waking up she fell into depression once the doctors had told her, her parents had 'gone away'. When she had asked them when her parents would be returning the nurses assigned to her only started to tear up and excused themselves from her room. She didn't understand why they were crying. Her doctor just told her they weren't coming back. But why wouldn't they? They loved her, right?

Mikan wouldn't eat or talk after finding out her parents had 'abandoned her' according to Mikan. She refused to smile at anyone. Her grandfather and uncle came and visited her often while she was staying in the hospital. Mikan didn't attend her parent's funeral; it was during first four weeks later she moved out of the hospital. She had started living with her grandfather, who she didn't talk too much with either. Her uncle came once a week, and after a month she started talking a bit. But only talked to her uncle and grandfather.

A week after she had started talking again, she started at a private school in her grandfather's city; where no one knew anything about the incident. Many kids stayed away from her, because she didn't talk. The only one who wasn't scared of the new girl was the ice-cold inventor, Hotaru Imai. They started playing together, and Mikan started talking to Hotaru. Hotaru and Mikan became best friends after some time.

When Mikan and Hotaru were both nine Hotaru was moving to a school called Gakuen Alice, a school only for the 'smartest kids'.

"Why!" asked the shocked brunette, with hurt in her hazel eyes. Everyone knew that Hotaru Imai was smart- a genius-, with an IQ at 189 she was the second smartest girl at the school, while Mikan was number one with an IQ at 192*. (A/N I know it's weird but that's how it is :D )

"I'm sorry Mikan but I have to go," the raven haired girl said, with sadness in her amethyst orbs. The inventor noticed the hurt and sadness in Mikan's eyes.

"We will see each other again. I promise," the amethyst eyed girl said hugging her best friend. Hotaru stepped into the black limousine. And waved to Mikan, Mikan waved back at her amethyst eyed friend.

"Bye…" Mikan whispered as the black limousine drove off with her only friend.

When Mikan was fourteen she was once again a loner, only talking to her grandfather and uncle. She often wrote to Hotaru, and her letters got though. Mostly because her uncle was the high school principal, but she didn't receive any from Hotaru since it was against the rules. And her uncle wouldn't change that…

Mikan was walking home from her private school, her grandfather always insisted on her being driven to and from school. But she had convinced him that it was unnecessarily, she would rather walk. She enjoyed the fresh air in her face, and the birds singing.

When she finally reached her grandfather's big white mansion, she went in though the back door, as she usually did.

_'Huh weird usually Koya would be here to greet me when I get home? Oh well maybe she has a lot to do?'_ (A/N Koya is her personal maid)

Mikan walked thought the hall, to the once so green living room. She tried to convince herself it was just another nightmare, but it wasn't.

The wall color was no longer green but crimson red. The maids were lying covered in blood on the floor. They had all been shot, in their heads. All the blood was on the walls, floor, and furniture. If Mikan hadn't known better, she would have thought that she had walked into a haunted house, but she did. God, did she know.

"K-Kyota, Emilia, Brandy?" she asked in horror calling out the names of some of the maids she knew. "H-how? I-I… N-no. This c-can't b-be… N-not again!" Mikan was shocked_, 'If they are like this… That means.'_ Mikan ran to the library, the place her grandfather spent most of his time.

"Jii-chan!" she called out, while running. But no one answered. Suddenly a memory hit her and she stumble in the hall way she was running in.

_When she didn't get an answer, she opened the door which led to the hallway. Mikan walked to the kitchen where a male body covered in blood caught her eye. Her dad's unmoving body to be precise._

_"N-no this can't be… Not you too dad. Please wake up… No more sleeping…," she whispered hoarsely from all her screaming earlier. A fresh onslaught of tears fell from her eyes once more as she hugged her dad. She cried at her daddy's 'sleeping' body, she shook him lightly and tried to wake him up, but it didn't help. "Da-daddy wake up! You have to wake up! Mommy won't wake up too! Please Daddy! Please…"_

She reached the library, but it was in worse condition than the living room. Books were lying at the floor ripped to pieces; the once blue carpet was now crimson red. The spot her grandfather was lying at. She fell to her knees, and cried for the first time since she was 5. Her grandfather had been shot, she leaned on him crying. And she was now covered in blood herself, but she could care less. She wondered why the world hated her so much. Why it kept taking her loved ones. First her mother and father had been killed then her best friend moved, and now her grandfather had been killed to. She had lost another family member, who would do this to her, who hated her that much!

'_Who and __**why**__?'_

'_Why, why, why?'_

"T-this can't be…no not again," she shook her grandfather's body a little, the way she had done it to her mothers. Her hands got wet from the crimson colored blood her grandfather was covered in. Suddenly over ten men appeared out of nowhere. She quickly related them to the death of her grandfather and the maids. One thing she couldn't get was how they came in.

"Who are you!" Mikan demanded to know. She looked for their leader. Soon she spotted him, not that it was hard to because he was standing right in front of the other nine men. She glared looking at a man with purple eyes and orange hair, the man looked amused.

"Us?" the man with orange hair asked sarcastically. He wasn't frightened at all at this fourteen year old _child_.

"Who else?" Mikan snared grabbing her grandfather's body protectively.

"We're the AAO and we've come here for you," the man stated pointing at her. Mikan stood up, looking the man in the eyes. She gently placed her grandfather's body down.

"AAO? Me? Why me?"

"You got some very rare alice's," the man said smirking.

_'What the heck is an alice?'_ Mikan had never heard of such a thing.

"A-alice?" Mikan asked suspiciously.

"An alice is a special ability, a little like having super powers. Very few have these alices, and those who do usually only have one. But although it's very rare some people get multiple alices. Like you," he said. "AAO stands for Anti-Alice Organization."

Mikan's hazel eyes glared at him in disbelief. This guy, how stupid did he think she was? That wasn't possible. Super powers didn't exist! "Are you kidding me?" Mikan snarled at the man, who was amused that she was mad. "That's the stupidest thing I ever heard! Superpowers don't exist! Even if they did exist why would a group of people with these 'alices' why would you call yourself the _Anti_-Alice Organization?"

"Alice's do exist. You have very rare alices that you inherited from your parents. You have the nullification alice, the SEC alice which is like three alices in one. The SEC stands for the steal, erase, and copy alice. You also have the teleportation alice," he said walking circles around her like a predator would to his prey.

Mikan rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah, right!"

"Anyway, you're coming with us!" the man smirked, and it made Mikan shiver in fear and disgust.

"No way!" Mikan sneered at him, watching as his green eyes were filled with anger and amusement.

"Take her!" he ordered the other men. One of them lifted his hands which made Mikan fly. Her eyes widened in disbelief. The man smashed her to the floor, and another man came to her and pined her to the floor, while another man used the 'sleeping alice' to knock her out.

She felt her eyes fluttering close and with the last of her energy she looked at her grandfather's body which wasn't too far from her. Stretching her hand out to him she touched his hand for one last time before she was taken to her prison.

'_I promise you Jii-chan that I'll avenge your death. I promise you.'_

When she woke up next morning, it was in cage.

"Let me out!" She snared, at the guard.

The man from yesterday walked slowly to her. He placed his hands on her face, and caressed her cheeks gently. Mikan slapped his hands, and glared at him with all the hatred she could muster.

"Feisty are we?" the man said amused with her actions, he pointed at himself. "My name's Reo Mouri. Hope you like it here, 'cause you will be training here for a while," he said with an evil smile. A smile that scared the living hell out of Mikan…

1 ½ years after the kidnapping:

Mikan had just killed the last one of the guards, she was caring Aoi at her back. She had taken care of Aoi since she arrived at the AAO as a four year old, when Mikan was fifteen she was now five and Mikan was sixteen. Mikan and Aoi were not the only prisoners who were brought to the AAO base but all Mikan was worried about was Aoi and her.

The sound of a siren was heard throughout the whole base as a red light flashed in every room. Mikan's eyes widened and she knew she had to get Aoi and her out of here before they sent more guards. She wasn't sure she could take any more of them on. At least not with Aoi on her back. She may have numerous alices inserted into her but she was still human with a human body that had its own limitations.

She couldn't really use her left arm any more since a loyal AAO member decided it would be funny to use her 'wind alice' to send blades made of wind to severe Mikan's arm off. Luckily it only made a shallow cut on her upper arm but at least her arm was still attached to her. She had other small cuts and bruises on her body but that was her biggest wound. Since she was using her right arms to carry Aoi alices were her only defense at the moment.

"**All Anti-Alice Organization members Mikan Yukihara is trying to escape again. Capture her at all costs but make sure to keep her alive. I repeat keep her alive. She has taken the fire alice user Aoi as well. She is of no use anymore. Do what you want with her but keep Mikan Yukihara alive."**

Mikan looked over her shoulder to see Aoi trembling in her hold with eyes wide in fear. She looked deathly pale and her shaking was making it hard for Mikan to keep a grip on her. "Aoi," Mikan whispered harshly trying not to be heard. "Calm down. If you keep shaking like that you'll fall and alert them where we're at. Don't worry. I'll always protect you no matter what. Remember our promise?"

"Ye-yeah but I'm sc-scared," Aoi whimpered as she buried her head on the crook of Mikan's neck. Her shaking had reduced so she wouldn't fall but she still couldn't keep the fear from her voice. Mikan's eyes softened although she couldn't see.

"I'll protect you Aoi. And I promise to never leave you alone," Mikan said seriously as she walked towards the only window in the room that was five stories high. "But I need you to trust me. Can you do that for me Aoi?"

"Look she's over there!"

"By the window!"

"Don't let her escape!"

"Think of what the Boss will do to us!"

They paused at the window to hear heavy footsteps coming their way. There looked to be at least fifty to seventy guards in the crowd. They were all armed with various weapons and they had their alices ready to be used at any given moment.

Aoi tightened her hold on Mikan's neck to hold on better but not enough to chock the teenager. She nodded her head. "Yeah. I trust you nee-chan."

Mikan smiled. A smile only Aoi had been able to coax from her. "Good." With that being said she jumped through the window ignoring the shouts of anger. She thought she distinctly heard a shout above the rest. From a voice she knew all too well.

"Run all you like Mikan, but remember that we will always catch you in the end. You are a weapon and nothing more."

Using her amplification alice she fused it together with her teleportation alice to escape her prison for the past year and a half.

To escape the place of her bad memories.

FLASH BACK OVER!

"Nee-chan where are we going?"Aoi asked Mikan. She wasn't scared now that they were away but curious.

They were getting weird looks as they stood in the middle of a street that led to the most famous school in Tokyo. A school made only for 'geniuses.' Mikan had almost forgotten about her arm had it not been for a random passing by lady who screamed at the blood dripping down her arm.

"Can you remember what I told you about Gakuen Alice?" Mikan asked in a soft voice ignoring the adult's concerned shouts around her; Aoi's eyes lighted up with hope and happiness. She activated her healing alice and soon the wound had healed itself. The only way any could tell it had been there was her bloodied arm.

"Are we going to Gakuen Alice?" the little fire user asked. Mikan gave her a soft look.

"Yeah…"

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think of it? :3 Was it good? Bad? Please review! Constuctive criticism is welcomed. Sorry for all the grammer errors I didn't really check it over. If you find any mistakes tell me and I'll fix them :) Have any ideas? PM me them or put them in your reviews. **


	2. Gakuen Alice

I know I kept you guys waiting for aloong time and I apologize! I had a virus on my laptop and I had to clean it myself which was **hard**. I have little to no expierence cleaning viruses xD Took me a while but look who's back ;) Unfortunatly it deleted all my files so now I'm just re-typing everything. The good thing is I remembered most of everything I had planned for this chapter. So here it it the long awaited Chapter two :D Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or most of this chapter XD

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**Gakuen Alice**

* * *

"Oi! Open up!" I said coldly to the gate keeper; he was drinking coffee, and wasn't doing his job. He looked at me, and rolled his eyes, annoyed that I had disturbed him. Aoi was asleep in my arms; her black curls covered her sleeping face although, I could still see the soft expression on her face. It was the first time I had seen her with such a happy face. The gate keeper looked at Aoi, who was in my arms and then looked back at my face.

"I can't let you in," he said loudly and nearly woke up Aoi. I gave him a glare, and he shivered mumbling a 'gomen'

"We're both alice's," I said in my cold voice. Even if I did start to talk after Aoi was one of the few that could make me smile; she was my light.

"Alices?" he said with his eyes widening, he found his black cell phone and dialed a number on it. And waited for someone to answer it, the person answered fast. And I could hear my uncle's voice in the phone.

"Hello sir, there's two girls at the gate saying they're alice's. Should I let them in?" His face expression changed a bit when he got his answer. He took his hat of his head and watched it, and then he answered the man in the phone.

"Yes sir. I'll wait here with the girls until you arrive." Tch… I wish he would hurry up, and let us in.

Five minutes went by and my uncle finally arrived at the front gates, with a _very_ feminine blonde haired man. The gay-guy (as I decided to call him) smiled at me; he then noticed me and Aoi's wounds.

"Oh my…" was all he could say. He asked the gate keeper to open up and let us in. My uncle tried to give me a hug as soon as I walked in.

"Mikan I was so worried," he said, his eyes were filled with relief. I pushed him away because of my aphephobia. (A/N aphephobia= fear of being touched, Mikan is scared of being touched by nearly everyone. Aoi is an exception.) He looked a bit sad at me; I gave him a small smile. Then Aoi, who was still asleep in my hands, caught his attention.

"Should we take the details at your office?" I asked in a monotone voice. Uncle Kazu looked shocked to see my change. But he didn't say anything. The purpled eyed gay-guy was talking about the newest fashion in Paris. I sweat dropped at him, and so did my uncle. The way to my uncle's office wasn't so long, but it surprised me that Aoi was sleeping though it all. I removed her hair from her face, and she grabbed me tighter, her head was resting at my chest.

My uncle opened the wooden door to his office; he sat down at a big black leather chair. He pointed at the brown couch, in the corner of the room. I carefully laid Aoi down at it; I walked fast over to my uncle and the gay-guy.

"So you're the principal's missing niece?" he asked, sipping at a cup of tea. I gave a smirk to my uncle and glared at the gay-guy.

"No I'm Santa," I retorted, rolling my eyes. My uncle chuckled a bit at my response. The gay-guy turned to me, and shook my hand.

"It's nice to meet you I'm Narumi Anjou," he said, I took my hand back (again because of my aphephobia), and he looked curious at me, his purple eyes were filled with happiness and surprise.

'_Glad someone has the ability to smile.'_

My uncle looked at me with sadness dancing in his eyes; I gave him an assuring smile. And the sadness disappeared replaced with hope; I started my little story about how we got here and explained what had happened to us. I told them about grandfather, my parents, the beating, how Aoi was taken from her family, and about our training.

"So that's what happened," my uncle said with anger and fear mixed in his eyes; he still hadn't got over that I was forced to kill and beaten on a daily basis. It made me happy that he had been looking for me. I heard a loud yawn from behind me; I turned around to see Aoi awake. Her crimson colored eyes looked confused around, and she examined uncle and Narumi.

"Nee-chan where are we? And who are they?" she asked me, pointing at Narumi and uncle. I went over to her and bent down. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and her legs around my stomach. I lifted her up, and turned around and introduced Aoi to Narumi and uncle.

"Aoi we're at Gakuen Alice." I watched as Aoi's eyes light up with excitement, happiness, and relief. I frowned guiltily knowing that all the time spent with the AAO had made her depressed and scared.

"Really!?" she asked in disbelief. I gave her warm smile which reassured her and she returned it and hugged me tighter.

"This is my uncle, Kazumi Yukihara," I said pointing at uncle, and then I pointed at Narumi and said:

"That is Narumi-sensei." Aoi's eyes danced with happiness. A smile showed on her face, and she giggled.

"Yay!" she said trying to dance in my arms, I smiled at her. Uncle then tossed me a silver key. I caught it instinctively and looked at it curiously. There was a number on it, and sakura petals decorated it. Uncle must have seen the look on my face because he started explaining what it was.

"This is the key to my house. From what I hear you can be classified as a special star but just in case tomorrow I will test your and Aoi-chan's abilities to determine your star ranking. So for now I will let you and Aoi-chan stay in a spare bedroom at my house," uncle said giving me another dazzling smile. His smile was contagious because it had me giving him a small smile in return.

"Can I take her with me in class?" I asked, looking at Aoi who was slowly closing her eyes. My uncle nodded, and turned to Narumi, who was spacing out. My uncle caught his eye and Narumi was back on planet earth.

"Please show them to their room, and explain how things work here," my uncle said looking at us (me and Aoi). Narumi nodded, he skipped (REALLY girly) to the door, he opened the wooden door and pointed out to the white hallway. I walked out with Aoi in my arms, she was now fast asleep again and her head was relaxing at my shoulder. All the excitement and stress must have tired her out. Narumi cleared his trout, and smiled at me.

"So Mikan-chan…" He started explaining about star rankings systems, and something about rabbits as money… I was in my own little world, happy that I finally escaped, and could start a new life with Aoi. I first returned normal when Narumi yelled my name, and clapped in front of my face.

"Mikan-chan!" he exclaimed loudly. I glared at him and he shivered a bit. My glare was as good as always, tch. I smirked, satisfied with his reaction.

"This is Principal Yukihara's house. I don't really know where anything is but I'm sure you can figure it out! You're a smart girl Mikan-chan," Narumi said cheerfully patting me on my head. I growled and moved to bite his hand but he moved it away just in time. '_He's lucky I'm using my arms to carry Aoi right now or I would-!' _"So now that you know everything about the school system I'll be taking my leave. The key Principal Yukihara gave you is to open the mansion. You'll start classes on Monday. Adieu~"

"Thanks a lot," I grumbled irritably when he was finally out of sight. As I opened the door I applied a little too much strength and watched as the door smacked the wall causing a loud banging noise to be heard. Looking down at my arms I fully expected Aoi to be awake with the loud noise but was surprised to see her sleeping soundly. The only indication that she had even heard the bang was her shifting in my arms to be comfortable.

I frowned again hating the way she looked tired even in her sleep. The AAO had really taken its toll on her mind. _'I promise I'll never let you down again, Aoi. I won't ever leave you.' _I walked around the 'house'. It was a freaking mansion! After ten minutes I finally found the bedrooms and picked one at random.

"Aoi. Aoi…" She slowly opened her eyes, and rubbed them. She looked around curiously probably wondering where we were and then looked at me confused.

"Where are we nee-chan?" I smiled at her and said, "Our room." I placed her on the ground and pointed at the bathroom which was connected to our bedroom. "Come on bath time." She jumped up and down in excitement of having a real bath instead of being forced to wash up at the river. Not long after, she was sitting in the bathtub playing with bubbles.

"Here put this on," I said tossing her uniform to her; she caught it with little difficulty. Leaving her to change by herself in the room I locked the door as I entered the bathroom for my own shower. Stripping from my blood soaked clothes I winced at the sight of my body. I had bruises and minor scratches scattered across my body which ached when I moved but I've had much worse so this wasn't much to me. What made me wince was the cut I had on my upper right arm. I may have used my healing alice but I haven't really mastered it.

I had so many alices in my body that it was hard controlling all of them. Trying to master all my stolen alices was hard because they weren't mine- at least not naturally. I struggled to take my clothes off ignoring the sharp pain on my upper arm. I had to get all this blood and dirt off me. After I was done I changed into the uniform uncle gave me.

I looked in the mirror as I brushed my hair. My now clean light brown hair reached my lower back. I was about 5'8 tall. I was slim from all my training and had curves. The shirt was nice and comfortable; I chose not to wear my neck tie. I liked the uniform, except for one thing. The skirt was too short! I grabbed some leggings from the dresser. Perfect! Now the mid-thigh skirt had black leggings which reached just an inch under it. There was a little box on the bed; I opened to see three alice control devices and a little note:

**'****Hey Mikan there's three control devices for you (the earrings and black bracelet) and a pink bracelet for Aoi-chan.'**

I looked at Aoi who was sitting on the bed. She was so cute. Her uniform looked exactly like mine except for the color. Her uniform was red, while mine was orange. I began to brush Aoi's hair and then I put it into a pony tail. Her hair was long, and it went to her middle back, even though it was curled and in a ponytail. Then I gave her the bracelet to put on.

The bracelet was nothing extravagant but to Aoi who hadn't received a gift in two years it was a lot. The bracelet was black with pink designs on it. It had a red heart charm dangling from it. She admired it a bit, before looking back at me with excitement in her eyes. Then I putted the earrings on, if you were 16 no one would properly notice that earrings were control devices; two plain black earrings on my right ear and a black bracelet on my left arm. Aoi twirled around, while looking at her reflection. She played with her skirt, and giggled happily.

Five minutes later, Narumi knocked on the door alerting us it was time to head for class. Aoi tugged at my skirt, as we walked out on the hallway. Narumi couldn't remove his eyes from the cute little Aoi.

"It suits you," he said looking at me as I picked Aoi up. She played with my hair, and giggled.

'_No break? Seriously we just broke out of the AAO and uncle expects us to be ready to attend class? What kind of school is this? Obviously not one concerned about the health of their students.'_

We started walking to my class. I looked around at the hallway the floor was black, and the walls were white. There were paintings everywhere and flowers too. Narumi stopped at class room that had a sign which read 2-B and knocked at a big white door. An annoyed voice then said;

"Come in!" Narumi opened the door, and then smiled happily.

"Jinno-sensei I've got a new student, and I would like to introduce her!" The black haired man sighed and nodded. He looked at his students who looked bored to death, not really listing to him.

"Then bring in the new student!" Jinno shouted annoyed which made the class wake up. Some students looked around curiously.

"Please come in!" Narumi said waving to me and Aoi. Aoi hided her face in my hair, and tightened her hold around my neck, scared to meet new people.

"This is Mikan Yukihira, your new classmate!" Narumi smiled pointing at me.

I looked around bored. All the students were looking at me, except someone from the back row. Some students were missing, in the back. (I knew because the bench was totally empty) I looked at Narumi, and then at Jinno. "Yukihara introduce yourself."

"Didn't you here baka-sensie? The name's Mikan Yukihara," I said feeling bored already. Noticing Narumi still hadn't left I felt tempted to burn him but decided not to waste my alice on him. Instead I settled on glaring at him.

"If you have any questions then please raise your hand and she will answer them," Narumi said before he ran out of the door leaving me and Aoi behind. Aoi was still hiding in my hair and didn't have any plans to say hello any time soon.

"Baka gay teacher," I cursed under my breath. Jinno raised an eyebrow, and I could see he was rather amused. Some of the students raised their hands, and Jinno pointed at them one at a time so I could answer their questions. Jinno first pointed at a smiling pink haired girl.

"Who's the little girl?" she asked pointing at the shy Aoi. I looked at Aoi and nudged her, silently told her to introduce herself.

"Oh-ohayo," Aoi said quickly becoming flustered with all the attention she got. "I'm Aoi. Aoi um…"

"Yukihara. Her name is Aoi Yukihara and she is my younger sister," I said patting Aoi on her head affectionately. I heard some of my classmates 'aw' at Aoi's shyness. Aoi merely looked up at me with wide shocked and happy eyes. She buried her head in my neck and quietly said 'thank you' over and over. I held her tighter and whispered, "You will always be my younger sister Aoi."

Jinno then pointed to this girl with seaweed hair which was styled in a perm. "Why aren't you wearing your stars?" Permy asked. Looking around the room again I noticed that the entire class had small gold stars pinned onto their shirts. Aoi and I were the only ones who didn't have any stars pinned onto our shirts. Seaweed-head herself had two stars.

"You got a problem with that, Permy?" I asked glaring at her in annoyance. I was already in a bad mood because I am tired. Escaping an AAO prison and using your alice multiple times would tire any one out. Besides I hate conceited snobs and Permy looks like one. Make-up, manicured nails, and 'I am better than you' attitude just screams snob to me.

I watched in amusement as she snorted and rolled her eyes. Narrowing my eyes I was just about to use one of my alices on her when Aoi tugged at my hair. Looking at her in surprise she smiled shyly and patted my cheek to get me to calm down which worked. _'Permy is lucky I have Aoi with me or I wouldn't hesitate to burn her hair off.'_

Jinno then pointed to a boy glasses that looked like a total book worm. "Yu-Yukihara-san could you possibly related to the high school principal, Principal Yukihara?"

"Tch. Mind your own business specks," I hissed glaring at the smartass. I smirked when he flinched in fear and stuttered out an apology. I can already tell I'm not going to like this class or school in general. _'They're nosy, annoying people who should mind their own business!'_

I could tell Jinno was getting annoyed because of the time we were taking and inwardly smirked. He pointed at a blue haired girl who sent me a happy grin. I stared at her emotionlessly but was inwardly surprised when she only grinned wider. "What's your alice, if you don't mind me asking?"

She seemed like a nice girl but too bad for her I wasn't nice. "Hai I do mind." She didn't look the least bit offended. She only nodded in acceptance and **apologized** to me saying it was rude of _her_ to ask me. _'Is this girl crazy? What kind of game is this girl playing?'_

"Yukihira you can sit next to Imai," he said pointing at the table at the back. I walked down getting stares from the girls and looks from the boys. I sat down next to Hotaru and smirked at her lightly.

"So this is why you moved schools?" I stated watching as her emotionless eyes showed a glint of happiness. She gave me a weak smile and I returned it with what I wanted to call a smile but came out as another smirk.

"Hai," she said with the same monotone voice as she had when we were kids. She raised her head and her eyes were now filled with hurt and sadness. I barely hid a wince as I remember seeing that same look all the officers and people gave me the day my parents died.

"I'm sorry for your loss," she whispered to me, first it shocked me a bit that she knew. But then again she was Hotaru Imai, blackmailing evil genius. Of course she would know! She then noticed the hiding Aoi in my arms, and gave me a curious look.

"Aoi say hello to Hotaru." Aoi sat down at my lap, looking shyly at Hotaru mumbling a 'hello'. I tapped her nose to get her to look up at Hotaru. She blinked when I tapped her nose and smiled at me. When she looked around the class and Hotaru I noticed the stares the others were giving us.

Hotaru looked in startled when she saw Aoi's red eyes. She looked at Aoi again to confirm she wasn't imagining things; I smiled at Aoi my little angel. Her eyes were like her alice, which was fire. Crimson to be more specific which was an uncommon color so I could see why she looked startled.

"Nee-chan, why is everyone staring at me?" Aoi asked scared, she hid her face in my chest. I looked around to see that everyone was looking at us curiously because we were of course the 'new students' of the class. I looked at Aoi who definitely didn't like the attention. I looked at Jinno, as if asking if I could leave. He nodded, confirming my 'question'.

"We'll be going," I said cold, as I used my teleportation alice to take me and Aoi to our temporary room. Once we were there I let go of Aoi- who moved to sit on the bed- and went to check the green sticky note uncle had left on the desk.

**Mikan if you skip your classes take Aoi-chan to her own class so she can see what the academy is like. Please let her go alone so she can start to develop other friendships. I know she is quite attached to you but she needs other friends as well. It might make her happier to have more friends and people who care for her. I also need you to come to my office so we can test your star rankings today. Be prepared to fight one GA's best.**

I crushed the note using my hand and glared at it watching in satisfaction as it burned slowly in midair until nothing was left of it by the time it hit the floor. I knew what uncle was saying was right but that didn't stop me from being mad. _'Aren't I enough for her? We have been on our own for years now and she doesn't need any one else!'_

"Nee-chan are you alright?" Aoi asked from her place on the bed as she watched me use my fire alice. She knew I only used it when I was either teaching her or mad. It was obviously the latter since I wasn't teaching her.

I tried to smile at her but it came out as more of a grimace. "Hai Aoi. Come we're going somewhere."

She quickly scrambled down from the bed and clung to me. I picked her up and held her to my hip. Aoi looked up at me and pouted. "Where we going nee-chan? Do we hafta go back to your class?"

I chuckled at her whine, "Iie Aoi. We're going somewhere else. I have to go meet with uncle so he can get my star rankings and so I clear something up. I'm going to take you somewhere meanwhile, ok? I need you to be strong for me. Can you do that?"

"Hai!" Aoi nodded her head in determination as she smiled at me. Humming back in agreement I teleported us to classroom 1-A of the elementary school. Glaring at the door I was tempted to burn I until nothing remained but I'm sure uncle wouldn't be happy about that. Sighing in anger I slammed the door open using my foot. Walking in I put on my emotionless face. Turning to see the teacher I glared seeing it was Narumi. "Yo."

"Mikan-chan it's nice to see you so soon!" Narumi grinned. "Your uncle warned me that you would come."

"Tch." I sighed in frustration. Can't he be at least a little quieter? Or wear something that doesn't look like it came out of a woman's closet? Looking back at Aoi who was looking around the classroom shyly I gently put her down. She immediately clung to my leg. "If any one of these brats dares to harm Aoi I will make sure you are no longer male, sensie."

I watched in satisfaction as Narumi laughed nervously and rub the back of his head sheepishly. "I'll make sure of it Mikan-chan. You can go see your uncle now."

I bent down to Aoi's height and patted her head affectionately. "Aoi I'm going to leave you here, ok? Be careful when you use your alice. I'll pick you up at the end of the day and if any of these kids harms you come tell me ok? Narumi-sensie and I will have a chat about that."

"Hai nee-chan," Aoi said smiling at me. "Bye."

Nodding I stood and glared at the blonde teacher once more before finally going to teleport myself to uncle's office. Smirking I decided to give him a _gift_. "Remember what I said. I don't make threats for the fun of it."

"Oi sensie you on fire," I heard one of the kids say.

"What?!" They gay shrieked.

"Let me help sensie!" A little girl said.

"Wa-wait! Don't use your alice he-!"

**SPLASH CRACK**

Snickering, I teleported myself to uncle's office feeling significantly better. _'Good luck trying to fix your desk now, sensei. Not to mention the board as well.'_ Smirking I knew I would be visiting Narumi a lot more if tort- I mean _teasing_ him made me feel like this.

'_Watch your back gay-sensei because I'm here now.'_

* * *

A/N: Did you guys like it? :3 I want to know what you thought of it so if you could kindly press the 'review' button I'd love that ;) Reviews inspire me to work faster. If you have any ideas on how to improve the story I welcome you to pm me your ideas! When you review you people tell me if I did good or not or ways to improve my story so don't be shy! c;


	3. Welcome

Ahhh! DX I know it's been a while since I've updated but high school has kept me busy. Please forgive me! *bows* I just don't have much time any more between homework, school, practice, and catching up on my sleep. . Anywhoozles, please enjoy chapter three of 'Bad Memories' ;D Read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own either InuYasha or Gakuen Alice u_u

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

**Welcome**

* * *

'N-nee-chan, come back.' Staring at the class Aoi couldn't help but feel nervous, scared, and sad all in one. Trying not to listen to the overwhelming urge to high tail as far away from the classroom as she could she shyly stared down at the floor. Fiddling with her bracelet she sent the classroom a shy smile and looked at her new sensei with what could only be described as anxiousness and trust. 'Nee-chan smirked at him which means she likes him so it must be ok to trust him!'

"Class this is little Aoi-chan. Please pay no mind to Mikan-chan's threat. She's just feeling a little grumpy this morning," Narumi smiled even though he was soaking wet. He was standing in front of a broken chalk board that had a Narumi-sized crater going through the middle. His desk was dripping water and broken in half, straight through the middle. Ruined paper and other supplies where scattered across the front of the room from the desk that was once whole. "Aoi-chan can you please introduce yourself a little to the class?"

Biting her lip nervously Aoi nodded as the rest of the students looked her expectantly."H-hai Narumi-sensei. My name is Aoi Yukihara and that was my nee-chan! I'm seven years old. A-ano I hope we can be friends." She bowed politely and smiled again.

"Ahh! You're just too kawaii Aoi-chan!" Narumi shouted hugging her. The rest of the class sweat dropped breaking the silence that had formed as Aoi introduced herself. Some giggled at the poor girl. Narumi grinned putting a red faced Aoi down and scanned the class until he found a certain student. "Ok Aoi-chan you can sit next to Yoichi-kun in the back. Miyuki-chan please raise your hand."

A young girl who looked to be the same age as Aoi raised her hand from the back row. She had long straight silver hair that reached her waist even in the high pony tail it was held in. She also had long silver bangs which split in the middle and reached her chin. Large bright sapphire eyes with gold flecks shined in curiosity at the new Aoi making her nervous once more.

She had a black a black cardigan over a white collared, long-sleeved shirt which she didn't bother to tuck in. On the left side of her cardigan were a small golden star was pinned. Around her neck was-strangely enough- a rosary with blue-purple beads and small white fangs. The red ribbon tie was probably replaced by the rosary. A plaid red mini-skirt that went to mid-thigh covered her lower half. On her feet were black knee length boots.

Narumi gave Aoi a gentle push on the back successfully getting her to move forward and scare her. Keeping her gaze on the ground Aoi walked towards the back desks rather slowly until she reached their row. Miyuki had previously been lying down on Yoichi's lap taking a nap and had moved over to the other seat of the edge which left Aoi to sit in the middle of the two.

"Ok kiddies! I have an errand to do in the office and since we have a new classmate I'll let you have a free period~. Kiyoshi-kun will be in charge while I'm gone," Narumi practically sang as he moved towards the door with his soaked- not to mention ruined- outfit. "Just don't leave the classroom and if you kids need anything call Kagura-sensei."

"Oi newbie what's your name?" asked Miyuki turning to her new seat mate. She placed her elbow on the table and rested her head on her palm as she faced Aoi.

"Ah my name is Aoi Yukihara," the crimson eyed girl said fiddling with the hem of her skirt. Feeling the eyes of everyone look away made her feel less nervous. "Nice to meet ya. The name's Miyuki Tashio and I'm a one star," Miyuki bragged. Although, Aoi had little to no idea what that even meant she just nodded.

"Geez, Yuki that's no way to speak to a new student. See this is why I'm the prez," winked another boy as he approached their table. Aoi looked to the new person and giggled as Miyuki simply huffed and looked away.

"Whatever Kiyo," she grumbled turning away and ignoring his presence all together.

Kiyoshi had short, curly black hair and violet eyes which twinkled mischievously. He had the boys' uniforms on. The only difference was the red plaid shorts which replaced the short skirt. Although he did have the same small golden star pinned onto his uniform too.

"It's nice to meet you Yukihara-san. I'm Kiyoshi Kazana the president of the class. I have the wind alice and a one star," Kiyoshi grinned shaking her hand. Aoi grinned back at him feeling more at ease with him than her other two seatmates. He seemed friendly and unlike Miyuki he was polite. "Call me Aoi please, Kiyoshi-san."

The boy on the other side of Aoi had yet to say anything so she gently tapped his shoulder to get his attention. "A-ano it's nice to meet you I'm Ao-"

"Urusai," Yoichi cut her off glaring at her with emotionless eyes. His glare alone made Aoi flinch away instinctively. He didn't even spare her another glance as his eyes moved to look at the window. "I didn't ask your name baka."

"Oi Yoyo you can't speak to Aoi-chan like that!" Miyuki glared. The edge of Yoichi's side of the desk started to freeze over until Kiyoshi reached over and turned the ice into water and used the water as a ball which he tossed outside the window.

"Calm down Yuki. You know that's just how Yoichi is," Kiyoshi said. Turning to Aoi he gave her a sheepish smile. "Sorry about them, Aoi-chan. Yuki and Yoichi are kinda like rivals."

"Shut up," both the seven years olds hissed at him simultaneously as they glared at him. They turned to glare back at each other as they spoke at the same time. Thus began the argument of who copied who.

"It's ok. I guess," Aoi said uncertainly as she uncomfortably looked at Yoichi again only to flinch under his glare.

"Yoyo you can't do that to her! You're scaring her already!" Miyuki complained. She playfully glared at her best friend, not that either would admit it.

Yoichi switched his glare from Aoi to Miyuki in a heartbeat. His glare, however, was void of playfulness the silver-haired girl's had and of any emotion. "Shut up Miyu. I didn't ask for your opinion, you loud girl."

"Oi cut it out you two!" scolded Kiyoshi glaring at both of them feeling frustrated. He rolled his eyes when the two began exchanging 'insults'. 'Is there ever going to be a day when these two don't argue?' he wondered.

"It's alright Tashio-san it doesn't bother me," Aoi said smiling at her new friend. Her eyes closed when she smile not allowing her friends to see the emotions in her eyes. 'Not when I'm so used to it.'

"Miyuki," the blue eyed girl said startling Aoi. "Wh-what?" the raven haired girl asked in confusion. "Call me Miyuki, Aoi-chan. We're friends now, right?"

"Yeah," Aoi whispered smiling widely. 'Friends…'

"You can call my Kiyoshi too! You can call Yoichi by his first name too," the black haired boy smiled kindly. "His name is Yoichi Hijiri.

"I can speak for myself," Yoichi said cutting into their conversation. He glared at the other two and then turned his glare to Aoi who tried her hardest not to flinch under his gaze but failed again. "And I don't want to be 'friends' with someone like _her_; a stupid new girl."

The adopted Yukihara girl could feel her eyes sting with tears at his words and bowed her head. She shut her eyes closely hoping in vain to hold the tears back. It reminded her so much of the agents back in the AAO as they would glare at her and taunt her when her nee-chan wasn't there.

_Flashback_

"_Hey girl where's your family?"_

_Aoi didn't bother look to look at the man. She knew they hated her for some reason. No one treated her nicely and they were all big meanies! Yet no matter how hard she tried she couldn't help but feel hurt at his words. Where was her family? Wasn't her nii-chan supposed to be here to protect her from the bullies or her Otou-san to tell her it'll be alright? 'But they not here. No nii-chan to protect Aoi or Otou-san to tell Aoi it be ok. Aoi is alone.'_

_She felt her eyes start to tear up again and couldn't help the sob that escaped her throat. 'Where are you?' the six year old wondered. She had drawn her knees into her body and was covering them with her arms. Her long raven hair which now reached her knees covered most of her small body. 'Aoi wanna go home.'_

"_That's right, I forgot. They abandoned you didn't they gaki?" the voice sneered._

"_Nuh-uh! Take that back you bullies! Aoi know they come for her!" she shouted finally looking up to glare at the speaker. Even though she had tears running down her pale face and a deep feeling of loneliness she they would come for her. They always did! "And then Otou-san burn you to-to… ashes!"_

_Although her control was shaky at its best she could still make a fire ball the size of a golf ball. Focusing real, really hard on his pants leg she started to sweat as a warm feeling started to build up in her chest. 'C'mon fire!'_

"_Ha, what are you going to do?" The voice snarled tauntingly as he walked closer. He struck her on the head making her immediately loose her concentration and cry out in pain. "Glare me to death?"_

"_A-ah," Aoi whimpered in pain moving her hands to cover her head. No longer did she feel confident or rebellious. Now she felt frightened and lonely. Where was her family? Weren't they supposed to be rescuing her? 'To-tou-san! Nii-chan!' A loud piercing wail escaped her lips seconds after her thoughts. She started to sob as any other frightened child would do without their parents._

"_Dammit brat shut up!" hissed the member. He raised his hand to strike her again and she cried out and curled back up expecting to feel pain any moment now. _

_Seconds later when there was no pain Aoi lifted her gaze timidly. 'Did he leave already?'_

_A teen girl was holding the hand of the AAO male in place as she looked at him emotionlessly. The girl had long mid-back length light brown hair. She wore it in a high pony tail with a black ribbon with red designs holding it up. Her eyes were a piercing hazel color which had no emotions. Like most of the members Aoi had come to see in the past three months of her captivity the teen was also wearing black clothing. A black tight turtle-neck shirt paired with black cargo pants. Black boots with no heel soundlessly moved throughout the hallway they were currently in. Around her neck was a black choker with a small red heart charm attached._

"_Move you're in my way baka," the girl coldly hissed at the AAO member and tossed him to the wall in anger. He hit the wall with a resounding thud. _

"_Why you little-!"_

_Without even turning around she raised a hand and fire appeared from her hand and towards the man. Before he could scream the flames consumed him and soon nothing but a pile of ashes was left. Looking down at the pile of ash the girl stepped on it harshly with her heel. "Tch. Teme."_

'_Wow,' was the only thing little Aoi could say as she gazed at her savior. "N-nii-chan?" Aoi asked uncertainly as she finally stood up and gazed at the person who had defeated her personal tormenter. Her tears had dried up and now all she felt was awe and fear at the new person._

"_No," the girl said picking up the six year old and moving to her own room in the prison otherwise known as the Anti-Alice Organization base. "Mikan Yukihara."_

"_Nee-chan?" Aoi tried again hopefully. This was the only person to ever stand up to the bullies for her. _

_Mikan looked down at her in surprise for a moment and her eyes widened before the surprise was gone. A ghost of a smile appeared on her face as she looked down at the child within her arms. "Yeah, nee-chan."_

'_Hey Otou-san, nii-chan maybe you not here with Aoi but Aoi has someone who protect her now. Nee-chan save Aoi from mean bullies so don't worry. Aoi knows Aoi will be ok.'_

_Flashback_

"Hey Yoichi I think you might've gone a little too far this time," Kiyoshi frowned look at the new girl in concern.

"Yoichi!" Miyuki growled glaring at him sharply. Although he looked emotionless on the outside Miyuki knew better than that. She had after all practically known Yoichi all her short life. She saw the way his eyes widened just a tiny bit and his hands twitching slightly in panic. No one saw any of this though, no one but Miyuki that is. "What do yo-!"

"It's ok Miyuki-chan!" smiled Aoi as she finally revealed her face. Her eyes were closed and she had a big smile on her face despite the earlier insult. To the ones who were looking at her they thought she looked so forgiving and innocent yet very fragile; like an angel. "I'm sorry for making you feel annoyed Yoichi-san. Maybe in the future we get to know each other better, ne?"

Miyuki was rendered speechless at the crimson-eyed girl's forgiveness of Yoichi's harsh words. Kiyoshi gapped at her words as well and could only look on in shock. Both had the same thought running through their heads. 'How can she forgive him that easily?'

The boy in question couldn't stop himself from looking shocked. How could that girl have forgiven him that easily?! 'What game is she trying to play? Is this another ploy by Persona?' However as he studied her closer and saw the genuine care and innocence he knew that she couldn't be another person his psychotic ability teacher sent after him to "keep him in line." "Tch," he was rendered speechless, not that he would ever admit it. A small barely noticeable blush stained his cheeks. "Sh-shut up, stupid."

Aoi hid a smile behind her hand as she tried to smother her giggles. 'He reminds me of nee-chan. They both try to be the tough people but under it all their big softies.' She could hear the embarrassment as well as the irritation in his voice yet she remained oblivious to his blush.

Miyuki and Kiyoshi after knowing him for so long, however, did notice it. Kiyoshi, the more polite of the two, coughed trying to hold his laughter in. The silver haired girl didn't even bother to hide her laughter. No, instead she let out a loud melodic laughter. Yoichi glared at her as his blush deepened enough for Aoi to see it too.

"Aw, is Yo-chan blushing?" cooed Miyuki. She only laughed harder when Yoichi glared harder. "Don't call me that!" grumbled Yoichi turning away from them all. He crossed his arms and refused to look back.

Aoi smiled seeing that Yoichi wasn't as emotionless as he let others think he was. It helped that her nee-chan was also like that. She giggled at the two's interaction. Feeling a nudge she looked up to see Kiyoshi grinning at her. "Welcome to Gakuen Alice Aoi-chan. Hope we can become good friends!" he said cheerfully. Aoi smile and spoke back with twice the cheerfulness, "Thank you. I hope so too!"

'Hey nee-chan maybe you can't be with me all the time but I have new friends who can help me. The made me feel really welcomed so don't worry, ok? I know I'll be ok.'

* * *

So how do you guys like me OC'c? This was just to show a little more about Aoi and how she and Mikan met. Also to introduce Yoichi and somehow in that process Miyuki and Kiyoshi were created. Is it just or do Mikan and Yoichi think alike? lol Please review! I like reviews :3 They motivate me to update faster :D

**Reviews are welcomed, flames are used to power Natsume, and criticism is appreceated!**


	4. Author's Note!

**The story now being co-author'd by ABCMECBA and myself! **Sorry if it confused anyone but Me-chan will be taking the story in her account and I will be helping her write it out. The story will be continued by her for the most part so **no **it will not be abandoned ever. Please check it out if you haven't already! Thank you for the continues support and I apologize for any misunderstandings or confusion.

**~BlackLilyAngel**


End file.
